Please Forgive Me
by Abunai Neko
Summary: She couldn't control it... She shouldn't have been so naive as to think no one would know and she could move on... she didn't need anyone's forgivness... or so she thought. IYYYH
1. Prologue

_**Konnichiwa! .**_

**A/N:** Well I finally got off my ass and decided to write a fanfic. I hope it comes out decent enough though. This _is_ my first fanfic ever, so _Please_ be gentle, but I'll be glad to take any criticism you throw my way. Hope you enjoy the story!! .

**Title: **Please Forgive Me

**Rating: **Pg-13 (for now)

**Summary**: She lost everything because she couldn't control it... she didn't want to... she shouldn't have been so naïve as to think nobody would know, that in the future, _her_ future, everything was okay. Nobody would know what she had done and she could move on. She didn't need _anyone's_ forgiveness... or so she thought. IY/YYH

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did, you could _definitely_ be sure that there would be many crossovers! .

* * *

**Please Forgive Me**

By Abunai Neko

**Prologue**

'This... this feeling...'

It was like a breath of fresh air...

She felt whole... complete...

Like she was never truly living until now... this moment...

She couldn't hear anything but the soft thumping of her heart against her chest and the peaceful, soothing whispers of her completed soul...

'I... I... God, I hope this never ends, I just want to stay this way, _feel_ this way... forever.'

But as you know, nothing good ever lasts forever.

That's when everything came crashing down...

It felt like huge waves of water pushing her down and she was suffocating...

She tried to breath, but couldn't... it was too strong... too _powerful_...

She wanted to cry out for help, cry out for someone, _anyone_, to come to her rescue...

'_Please!'_

But the pressure... she couldn't... couldn't _breathe_...

She was drowning...

Drowning in the ocean that was her soul...

It felt as if her head would burst from the immense power...

She needed to do something... _anything... _the need to breathe was too great now and she knew if this continued any longer that she would die...

'_I... I have no choice.'_

So she let it go...

It was like the damn broke... and the walls that were holding in the overflowing waves of power came crumbling down...

Wave after endless wave came crashing out of her body and she could do nothing to stop it...

Didn't _want_ to stop it...

She just wanted to swim her way to the surface and breathe the fresh sweet air into her aching lungs...

To let the endless ocean drain from her body...

'I just want to _live._'

She could feel the pressure easing now and she could almost...

... _breathe_...

...she could _breathe_...

Overwhelming relief filled her whole body...

She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time...

It was over... and she was safe again...

But as she slowly opened her eyes to the world...

...she wished she had drowned...

'What... what have I _done_...'

With a single glistening tear...

... total darkness consumed her...

* * *

**A/N:** _What a prologue_, ne? Hmmm... What do you think our dear old girl did _this_ time? Sadly, you probably won't hear the story of what really happened from her till _much_ later on. I have a pretty good idea about what the pairing will be, (And this w_ill_ be an IY/YYH xover) But keep in mind, I could always be persuaded....

Any questions, comments, or suggestions, then please, by all means... **_REVIEW!_**

Next update should be very soon, I'm doing absolutely nothing over the weekend but sleeping and trying to get my energy back from the busy week so I'm not sick for my first meet in a couple of weeks... god swimming is a pain! (But I love it n e ways!) That means I'll have a lot of free time to write and get this story going, I have a couple of chapters written already but I'm not sure I like the way they turned out. _So please! Be a doll and Review!!_

_**Ja ne for now!!**_


	2. Could He Know?

**A/N:** Ha! Another chapter up, and in the same day too! Guess I'll just have to keep going and see how much I'm gonna change in Chapter 2, ne? Anyways... on with the story!

**Title:** Please Forgive Me

**Rating:** Still Pg-13, I think it will be for a while.

**Summary:** She lost everything because she couldn't control it… she didn't want to… she shouldn't have been so naïve as to think nobody would know, that in the future, _her_ future, everything was okay. Nobody would know what she had done and she could move on. She didn't need _anyone's_ forgiveness… or so she thought. IY/YYH

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either of em', wish I did, but sometimes wishes are'nt meant to come true. (sigh)

* * *

**Please Forgive Me**

by Abunai Neko

**Could He Know?**

"**BEEP**... **BEEP**... **BE**..." A delicate hand shot out from undera sea of blankets, clumsily fumbling for the noise that was disturbing their much needed sleep, well, their much _wanted_ sleep anyway. "Damn alarm clock...BEEP... grrr... never gives me a moment's rest!......**BE**... **_BANG_!...** heh, finally." But before the person could peacefully and _gladly_ drift off into slumber again...

"Kagome! You better get ready soon or you'll be late for school!"

'_Just when I thought I was home free.'_ "I know mom! I'm up already!"

"Just making sure dear!"

With that being said, a young raven haired woman climbed out of bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom, where her usual morning ritual began. After taking the hottest shower possible, blow drying her hair, getting dressed, and anything else that needed to be done, well, done, she made her way back to her room to get dressed for another day of oh-so-exciting school.

Her school uniform hadn't changed much. It was still the same cut and design, except that it was blue, signifying her as now being in high school. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she noticed she hadn't changed too much in the past years, but she didn't exactly have that awkward teen look to her anymore, '_Thank god_.' She had filled out a little more, not much mind you, but enough for her to be satisfied, and her hair had grown a few more inches.

'_I guess the only really noticeable difference would be my eyes.'_

And it was true. Her eyes were once a dull grayish blue, but now they were like two crystal pools of the brightest emerald blue she had ever seen. If anyone else had noticed, they seemed to keep it to themselves.

'_They were never like this before, they only changed after... after I... No! I promised myself I would get over this. It's time to move on. I know I deserve whatever I get in the future, but for now I want to just... to just forget and, **move on**.'_

Sticking to her resolve, she took one more glance at her appearance, and after a few minor adjustments, was satisfied with what she saw. That being done she finally took notice of the time and gasped.

'_Oh no! Late again!'_

Grabbing her school books, she ran down the stairs, (_a few curses being heard when she had accidentally missed a couple of steps and almost tumbled the whole way down_) gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek with the usual, "Mornin' mom! Bye mom!" And was out the door.

* * *

'_God, what a boring day.'_ If she had to listen to even one more lecture her head was going to burst! _'I can't wait to get home, take a nice soothing bath, do my homework, and then go to bed...'_

"Kagome!"

'..._Yep, a nice, hot, steamy bubble bath I think. Ooo! With that new body wash mama bought me that smells like sakura blossoms...'_

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!"

'_Mmm... a relaxing bath and a warm cozy bed, oh the sweet little pleasures of life, I can't wait!...'_

"Ka._gome_!"

'_Shoot! I still have all that homework too, can't forget about that now... or... Ah, hell! Not like I haven't fallen behind enough as it is. What's a few more missing assignments gonna' hurt anyways? I should just take a little break. I mean, it's not like school's all that important... wait a second... ugh! I knew that attitude of his would rub off on me! Pfft, figures!'_

But with that last thought it felt as ifan arrowwas just shot throughher heart... again. _'Don't think about it Kagome, you'll only upset yourself more.'_

Then quite suddenly she was torn away from her 'oh so important' thoughts (_more like daydreaming_) and back into reality when she felt a small hand grab her shoulder and whip her around. It was Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. All looking a bit flushed and out of breath.

"Jeeze _(huff)_ Kagome! _(wheeze) _Are you deaf!? We've been trying to get your _(pant)_ attention for like 10 _(huff)_ minutes now!" Eri struggled to get out between gulps of air.

"Huh?..._(glare)..._Oh! Sorry! I guess I kind of got lost in my thoughts for a few seconds there, ne?" Kagome replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

Eri looked at her suspiciously, but seeing nothing too out of the ordinary, decided to let it drop. "Fine, just try to wait up next time, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

"Well then, now that that's settled..." Eri grinned at her, "...what had you so deep in thought that you didn't even notice us practically screaming at you earlier, hmmm?"

"Nothing really, I was..."

"Thinking about Hojo I bet!" Yuka piped in.

'_Oh my god.'_ "No! I was just..."

"Hojo, hey Kagome?" Ayumi quietly spoke up. "How're you two doing by the way? Wait, what about that other boy? We haven't heard you talk about him in some time Kagome. You know, the one you said always yelled at you and forced you to do things you didn't want to?"

"Yeah! That no good two-timing, abusive, obsessive punk you were dating behind Hojo's back, remember?" Eri added while trying not to smirk.

"He was not abu...!"

"So you admit you had a boyfriend?! And behind Hojo's back too? Gosh Kagome, I never knew you were like that!" Eri replied, an all out grin now plastered to her face.

Kagome had to admit... she didn't see that one coming. "Wh...What?! He was _not_ my boyfriend, and I never saw him behind Hojo's back! We were never even going out to begin with!"

"Yah, suuure Kagome, you just keep telling yourself that. Everyone knows how in love you and Hojo are, so just admit it." Yuka smiled at her.

Kagome sputtered, while her face took on a new shade of red. "I... I.... You... _huh_?!"

All three girls suddenly burst out laughing, Eri rolling around on the ground while trying to get out in between laughs, "..c'mon Kagome!.. _(haha)_.. we..(_ha_).. know how much... (_snicker_).. you don't like... (_choke_)... Hojo!... (_another burst of laughter and a few tears_)... You should have seen your face!"

"Grrrrr..." _'Oooh, you three just wait!'_ Kagome thought giving them an evil glare and a wicked smile.

Noticing the scary look on her face, her friends sweat dropped, and knowing this couldn't be good, immediately shut up, scrambled to their feet, and with someone saying a nervous, "Gee, look at the time, better get home!" were off faster than she could blink.

'_Puh... cowards.'_

Shaking her head and giving a small smile she continued her journey home. Not knowing that what was awaiting her there would change her finally 'normal' life forever.

* * *

Reaching the shrine steps she had a funny feeling that something was different, but putting it off as just her imagination, climbed the steps and walked to the house.

When she opened the door, she knew it was definitely _not_ her imagination.

There on the couch was a weird looking young man sitting next to her mother, who seemed to be looking quite upset and confused at the moment. The man had sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a red, white, and blue outfit. The strangest thing she noticed though, was that he seemed to be sucking on a pacifier and had the initials 'Jr.' tattooed to his head.

'_So that's what I was feeling, that boy has a strange aura about him. I wonder what he wants.'_

Well, she wouldn't have to wait for long, for as soon as she stepped further into the room he noticed her presence and froze immediately. Turning slowly around he took in her appearance and then locked onto her eyes. He wasn't the most intimidating man she had ever met, but the hard and, what could be considered slight pitying, look in his eyes let her know that whatever reason he was here, it was because of her and it didn't seem like he was about to tell her she had won the lottery or something. More like he knew that she did something, something terrible that she wished to forget. _'Could he know?'_

"Kagome Higurashi?" He asked with a calm and collective voice. The way he had said her name made her tense up though. It sounded just like her mother, or her father when he was alive, when they had caught her doing something wrong and were about to give her a lecture.

But the lecture never came. Instead he said in a somewhat cooler tone...

"I know what you did."

Her heart stopped, _'No!'_ and that feeling she had earlier of the arrowpiercing herheart, well, this was ten times worse...

* * *

**A/N:** Not much to say this time except perhaps.. oh yah!... **REVIEW!!**Andthe next chapter might be out by tonight too! If I keep up the coffee making and don't get a writers block that is... oh! and check out the new Gwen Stefani album on _The Leak_, it's pretty sweet, a little different, but good all the same, so go listen to it!!

**Till next time...**


	3. The Deal

**A/N:** I think this chapter came out a lot better then the other Chapter 2 I had ready to upload. It still may be a bit confusing but hopefully everything will eventually get sorted out into the story more. My characterization kind of really sucks balls, but oh well, I've seen worst. I hope Kagome's personality doesn't seem too bi-polar though. If it is then let me know and I'll try to work on it.

**Title:** Please Forgive Me

**Rating:** Pg-13 (again... I'll have to see where I'm taking this. I'm quite fond of lemons, they always seem to make the story more exciting with all the sexual tension, but I'm not sure if I'd be any good at writing one, who knows, maybe I'll give it a shot)

**Summary: **She lost everything because she couldn't control it... she didn't want to... she shouldn't have been so naïve as to think nobody would know, that in the future, _her_ future, everything was okay. Nobody would know what she had done and she could move on. She didn't need _anyone's_ forgiveness... or so she thought. IY/YYH

**Disclaimer:** Iy and Yyh _do not_ belong to me... (runs away crying)

* * *

**Please Forgive Me**

by Abunai Neko

**The deal**

'_Wha... What do I do?'_

She wanted to throw herself in front of his feet and tell him how sorry she was, that she hadn't meant to do what she had done, but she was just too powerless to stop it, to weak, and, _'...and that I didn't want to.' _

'_God, I really do deserve what's coming to me, don't I?'_ She wanted to cry and tell her family that she was a horrible person and didn't deserve to live here anymore; they should've thrown her out on the street that night she finally came home. But she wouldn't... she couldn't do that to her mother, because from what Kagome could tell, according to her mother life was good right now. After that night when she had told her family she sealed the well and was never returning to the past again, her mother had hugged her silently and then acted as if everything was okay.

Getting back on track, she thought to herself, _'Okay Kagome, just calm down... you can get through this.'_

She would take whatever was coming to her with as much courage and confidence as she could. She knew that whatever it was, she deserved it, and nothing was going to keep her from her resolve. So taking a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart, she slowly and steadily made her way to the chair across from the man on the couch and her worried mother.

"Kagome? What's going on? What is this man talking about dear?" Her mother timidly asked. _'What are you not telling me Kagome? What happened that night you came home?'_

The truth was, Ms. Higurashi knew something was wrong with her daughter. Something had happened in the past that she was not telling her and it worried her a little... but she wouldn't ask. She was too afraid. She remembered all too clearly the events of that night. And while she was happy her daughter had come home safe, she was also afraid her daughter was lost forever, because the girl that came home that night, the one sitting across from her this very instant... was different somehow. Sure, she acted the same, looked pretty much the same, but it was...

She shivered slightly looking towards her daughter's intense stare...

'_Those eyes... No! I won't think anything of this. She's home and safe and that's all that matters right now. It was hard enough knowing that she may never return and now that she's here again I just want everything to go back to normal... the way it used to be before... before..."_

**........._. (Flashback)..........._**

Ms. Higurashi had been humming to herself softly while she washed up the dirtied dishes left over from supper. She was staring out the window into the pouring rain and hoping that Kagome was doing okay. She hadn't been home for at least2 months now and she was getting more than a little worried. She knew she shouldn't be, Inuyasha would die protecting her daughter and she was grateful for that, but on nights like these she couldn't help but second guess.

Outside the rain was coming down so hard it almost felt like being stung when it hit you. The clouds were covering the stars and moon completely, blocking out any possible light except for the few street lanterns lining their rode and the glow of the windows in their neighbors homes. They had had to already lock and tie down their screen door so that the wind wouldn't end up taking it off its hinges.

While Ms. Higurashi was finishing up the dishes and worrying about her daughter's safety was when she heard what sounded like scraping and someone stumbling around outside. Remembering that she hadn't seen Buyo in a while she quickly made her way to the door thinking to let the fat cat in, but when she swung the door open she gasped and her heart almost came out of her chest.

There, standing soaked through and staring off into nothing was Kagome. She seemed normal enough, if not a little wet. It didn't seem as if she was hurt at all, there was no blood, she just seemed to be a little shocked from what she could tell, so she went to hurry her inside and get her dried off. But when she went to go reach for her daughter, she looked up into her face and froze... _'Oh my...'_

Her eyes had changed color. They were now a brilliant and vibrant blue, they had to be the most beautiful Safire she had ever seen, but they also seemed almost... _'Dangerous.'_ ... And that's when she realized that this wasn't the little girl she once knew. Something had happened, what it was she could never guess, but her little girl had changed somehow.

After that incident she had gotten Kagome inside, dried her off and put into clean dry clothes. Kagome had told them later into the night that they had finished the jewel; she was never going to return and she had sealed the well. She had never cried or anything, justhad that constant blank stare.Then she said no more and had gone to her room.

The next day when Kagome came downstairs Ms. Higurashi had noticed that she was acting like her old self again... it was like nothing had ever happened. Life seemed to go on normally... that is until this man had showed up demanding for her daughter.

........._**. (End Flashback)..........**_

'_I should have asked what happened, what went wrong... I shouldn't have been so selfish. I just wanted everything back to normal... I wanted my little girl back... '_

Looking at Kagome again she realized that would never happen. Her daughter was different, she knew that, and she would stand behind her in whatever was to come.

Kagome could only guess what her mother was thinking when she had seen her shiver after looking into her eyes...

'_She knows too... maybe not what really happened, but she realizes that something's wrong... I'm not the same girl anymore. I'm still the same when it comes to looks, attitude, and even the way I think. But the truth is I know something more is wrong, I can feel it deep within me. Like something's snapped. What happened that night... I have a_ _feeling that was nothing compared to what could happen if I don't get this under control...'_

'..._I... I just wish that I had the desire and will power to control it. Who here could ever even begin to train me in what I need to know? When I feel it happening from time to time I always want to let go... but then I remember what happened the last time I let it take control and manage to stop it before it goes too far...'_

'..._I ... I need help.'_

What she didn't realize was that her prayer was about to be answered quite soon.

"Miss Higurashi?" The man sitting across from her finally spoke up, startling her from her thoughts and getting her back on the matter at hand. Right when she was about to reply, he beat her to it...

"Look Miss Higurashi, I know what happened. I'm not going to tell you how or why, but only that what you've done is punishable by death..."

Here her mother gasped and looked sadly at her daughter, knowing that she could probably do nothing to get her out of this. _'I didn't think it was this bad... What did you do Kagome?'_

"Its okay mom, I've been waiting for something like this to happen. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Do you think I could possibly talk to him alone though?" Kagome said, noticing her mother's distress. Only after seeing her nod and reluctantly walk into the kitchen did she turn back to the man in front of her, still not knowing exactly who he was, and a little angry that he would think to say something such as that in front of her _mother_, who _really_ didn't need even _mor_e things to worry over. And you can only guess what happened next... yep... she lost her temper...

"Look here, _you_! If you think you can just waltz right in here terrorizing me and my family and telling me that you're here because what I did is," here she tried to mimic him by dropping her voice a few octaves, "_punishable by death_, then you got another thing comin' _buddy_! I know I deserve whatever I get, but you didn't have to confess how bad my crimes are in front of my _mother_ of all people! I mean, Hell! Why don't you just tell my little brother while you're at it to!" What Kagome didn't notice though was that throughout her ranting and raving her power had flared over three times it's usual. If she went on any more, she was bound to lose control again.

Noticing where the situation was going, the man across from her knew he had to stop it immediately...

"_Stop!! Please!!_ Before you destroy most of Tokyo!!" He all but yelled, anxious to get her to stop_, 'That was a close one... she really can't control it can she? If she gets that powerful that fast just from losing her temper...' _he shuddered thinking about the damage that could've been done.

Kagome immediately stopped, surprised he had yelled at her so suddenly, but then realized what he had she really have destroyed most of Tokyo? If she had... that... _'that would have been more blood on my hands.'_ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and lowered her head shamefully.

The man, noticing this, decided that he better continue before things got out of hand. He may have seemed composed on the outside, but on the inside he was shaking like a leaf. He had never before been in the presence of someone like her and it was a little frightening. I mean sure, she seemed like a normal looking school girl, but when she had just lost control like that... and her eyes... the raw power he saw there was... okay he admitted it... it was more than a little frightening, it was damn right _terrifying_.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this... but if she were on our side... the possibilities could be endless.'_

"Listen Kagome, what I said earlier about your crimes being punishable by death was true... but... but I want to make a deal with you."

Kagome raised her head at this and looked at him questioningly, raising one of her small petite eyebrows. "A deal? What kind of a deal... I don't even know your name... "She somewhat quietly replied, still upset about her little episode from earlier.

"Ah, yes, of course... my name is Koenma Daiou. I am the ruler of Spirit World. I know you're upset right now about what happened only but a few minutes ago, but if you listen to what I have to say, I think you'll like it." Koenma somberly replied, trying to get down to business. He didn't exactly feel all that safe being in her presence at the moment so he wanted to get this done with as quickly as he could.

Kagome looked up at him and realized that she might as well hear the guy out. "Alright."

"Excellent! The truth is Kagome; I would like to offer you a job. You would be working for me and the Spirit World, probably fighting renegade demons from Makai and the like. I'm not sure which job you'll be doing at first, but your powers are immense and I can't just let someone like you slip through my fingers. Mind you, that if you say yes to this you will be trained and your death sentence will be lifted." He said a little excitedly, heck, he was still a little nervous from the display ofall thatpower earlier.

"I'll be trained?" Kagome asked a little disbelievingly. She didn't think there was anyone still alive that knew enough of what she was going through to train her in controlling her powers.

"Yes, you'll be trained, quite well actually... I know this person that had... died... a while back, but of course, being ruler of Spirit World, I can still call ontheir assistance if desperately needed enough, and in your case I believe that's true. I know you probably have your doubts right now, but I can assure you thatthey're the best and ifthey're not able to get your powers under control...well, then I guess you're kind of screwed..." Koenma replied.

'_Well there's a comforting thought. Should I agree to this? God... what am I saying? Of course I should! It's either this or death, ne? And I do wish to control my powers; this could be my only chance. If I do this then perhaps nothing like what happened will ever occur again. I could maybe even redeem myself somewhat.'_ Making up her mind she looked right into Koenma's eyes, gave a nod of her head and said...

"I'll do it."

Koenma, after getting over the shock of her intense eyes, replied with much gusto, "Excellent!" Even though he still had the chills and was wondering if _he _made the right decision in asking her.

'_Of course I did. If I hadn't gotten here when I did I'm sure there would have been many other offers for her services, or maybe even some threats for her services. She seems as if she cares for her family deeply. I just hope no one ever finds her files. I locked them up pretty well; maybe I should just burn them. Yes, I'll burn them. Then no one will know what has happened. It'll be better for the both of us, giving me less worries and trouble, and her, the chance to forget.'_

Coming out of his thoughts he realized he should probably give her a heads up on when her training would begin.

"Your training will begin as soon as possible. I think it would be wiser if you were to come to Spirit World to train rather than staying here in the Ningenkai. It will be safer and more beneficial if there happened to be an accident." Koenma advised her.

Kagome nodded her head. "Sure, but... I... uh..." She had finally comprehended everything he had told her earlier and had more than a few questions... _'demons are still alive?'_

"Yes?" Koenma prompted her.

She took a deep breath and let it all out...

"What's Spirit World and where the heck is Ningenkai? The last I checked, we were in Tokyo... and what did you mean when you told me my soon-to-be-trainer was dead not too long ago?... and why is your aura all messed up? I've never seen anybody before with an aura like yours... and wait... demons are still alive? I thought..."

All the air came rushing from Koenma's lungs and you could see the huge sweat drop on his forehead_. 'Grrreeaat, this is gonna' be one long night. Well, better contact Botan and let her know that I won't be back for a while. I'll just tell her to have George do the rest of the paperwork.'_

So heaving a heavy sigh he broke the news to Botan and prepared to tell his new employee everything she needed to know.

"Well, there are three realms in all, there is the..." and he went on well into the night telling her about the history of the barriers, her trainer, some about the spirit detectives, and anything else she happened to inquire about.

'_I should get paid extra for this stuff... _

_...wait a second... _

_...do I even get paid?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter, whoo hoo! I was gonna work on it earlier, but I happened to sleep in until 4:30... (grins sheepishly) uh... yeah, I guess I was a little tired. I'm sure you get the jest of what happened with Kagome "what she had done" and everything, but you probably won't hear what really happened or what she saw she had done afterwards, till' later in the story, remember, right now she's feeling as if she has a chance to redeem herself, and to do that you'll need someone's forgiveness, but you can't get that forgiveness until someone knows what you've done, and I highly doubt Koenma will be the one to forgive her... it wouldn't work out in my story. I think you get where I'm going with this, well hopefully, or else I'm just totally ranting right now and your just probably waiting to hear I'm gonna update next. So I'll tell ya! I don't know! Could be tonight, maybe tomorrow, depends... but I won't keep you waiting for long. 

**And _Thank You_ to the people that reviewed!! I really appreciate it; it lets me know that someone actually likes my story and it keeps me going! **I think I'm gonna make this a Kag/Hiei pairing also, it's what I wanted to do in the beginning, but then again, I think a Kag/Yus pairing would work out too... who knows! Right now I'm leaning towards the first, I figured Hiei would probably know more about what Kagome's going through... I don't ever remember Yusuke having a problem with power control... and I _definitely_ won't make this Kag/Kur... sorry, but there's just _way_ too many of those fics out there already, not that I don't like them or anything, just that the other guys deserve a chance too... so yeah. Oh, and if there's anything in the story that seems a little confusing, Let Me Know! I'll want to fix it. **So, keep reading and thank you again to those who reviewed!!**

**AND REVIEW AGAIN! OR IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY THEN DO IT!! OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND POP A CAP IN YOUR ASS, YA HEAR?!** .. heh.. j/k... but review!

_Abunai Neko signing out!_


End file.
